


Fear Wins

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Drug Use, Gen, Hounds of Baskerville, Magic, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sees things that aren't really there and that frightens him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #08: Magic.

He had never been superstitious. Even as a small child he had never had a lamp in his room, he had been completely content in the dark. He never saw things that weren’t there, he could trust his own eyes.

He had been addicted to his little trips to irrationality, but he had gone there willingly whenever he had bought drugs when he had craved magic in his life.

Now he was utterly afraid. This was uninvited and completely crazy. He was going crazy. But there had to be a more logical explanation to this, he knew it, but fear won.

How could he tell John? This was so embarrassing.


End file.
